


You got me open wide

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Desk Sex, UshiKitaWeek_2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Ushijima has had enough of Kita teasing him under the desk. So... he makes his rebuttal over the desk.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	You got me open wide

**Author's Note:**

> For UshiKita week Day 2: "Someone is (always) watching"

“That will be all for today. Let’s go over our progress and discuss any issues with this plan of action in the next meeting.”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to email the minutes to everyone by tomorrow morning.”

With that, people begin to file out of the conference room until Kita and Wakatoshi are the only ones left.

Wakatoshi finally gives in to what he’s been wanting to do for the last half hour, and curls a hand around the foot pressing into his crotch, glaring at Kita as he pries it away.

Kita for his part simply smirks, chin resting delicately on steepled fingers.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, his words drenched in amusement. “You seemed quite distracted today.”

“Did I now,” Wakatoshi replies, his voice measured despite his barely restrained annoyance.

“Mm. Very.” Kita’s foot wriggles in his grasp. When he can’t reach Wakatoshi, he sighs and pulls back.

Wakatoshi stands up and adjusts his clothes before leaning both hands on the table, head hanging between his shoulders as he wills his half-boner to go down. “That was reckless.”

Kita shrugs. “I knew you’d do a remarkable job not giving us away.”

Wakatoshi straightens and fiddles with his neck tie, pretending like the praise doesn’t spark something in him. “Your faith in me is flattering, but I’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t do that again.”

“Or what?”

Wakatoshi turns to look at Kita, bewildered.

“Or what, Assistant Director Ushijima-san,” Kita says, with the knowledge of someone who knows they would get away with anything. “Are you going to report me to HR?”

Wakatoshi almost wants to drag Kita across the table by his tie. He settles for walking to Kita’s side, turning his chair around and trapping him against the table, using his considerable bulk to loom over him.

It’s enough to intimidate most people into backing down.

It does not intimidate Kita.

In fact, Kita simply regards him with an amused expression, fiddling with the top button of Wakatoshi’s suit jacket.

“Are you going to get back at me, Ushijima-san?”

Wakatoshi bends and kisses him, pressing him against the back of his chair.

Kita huffs a laugh into his mouth but he kisses back, hungry after teasing for so long. His arms come up to wrap around Wakatoshi’s shoulders, and Wakatoshi pulls him out of his chair and lays him on the table, making Kita grunt when his back roughly hits the cold wood.

Wakatoshi doesn’t waste time and simply yanks Kita’s shirt out of his pants, undoing the buttons deftly before closing his teeth on Kita’s chest, right above his nipple. Kita groans and pulls at his hair, making Wakatoshi hiss into Kita’s skin.

“Off, get my pants off,” Kita mutters, and so Wakatoshi does, unzipping him and pulling his pants and underwear down at once. Kita shivers and goosebumps rise along his thighs, and Wakatoshi smirks in satisfaction as he undoes his suit jacket and the top few buttons of his shirt before Kita tugs him closer with his tie, wrapping both legs around his hips.

“Keep those on, Ushijima-san,” he mutters, fisting Wakatoshi’s tie in one hand and leaning up to kiss and lick at his lips, finesse long forgotten. “Criminal to let you wear a suit.”

Wakatoshi laughs quietly as he drapes himself on top of Kita. “What should I wear then?”

“Nothing. Should be naked in my bed all day,” Kita chuckles, a cute little ‘heheh’ that’s completely at odds with his actions and words. “But the suit. I want to rip it off, but also not. Criminal,” he repeats, hooking a finger in Wakatoshi’s suspenders and snapping it against his chest, smirking when Wakatoshi bites back a curse.

Wakatoshi grabs both of Kita’s hands and pins them together, stretched above his head. “So pushy for someone that’s apologizing.”

“Is that what you think I’m—”

The door opens, and Wakatoshi turns to see Kita’s secretary enter the room, looking down at their tablet. “Direc—” 

They look up. 

They freeze.

A second passes before Wakatoshi instinctively tries to pull away, but Kita’s legs around him don’t give an inch.

“Wakatoshi,” Kita murmurs, both hands pulling free from Wakatoshi’s grip and sliding up Wakatoshi’s chest, as if his secretary wasn’t standing right there. “Fuck me. You’ve kept me waiting.”

“What—”

Kita pulls him down on top of himself, and Wakatoshi has no idea what’s happening anymore, except he’s pinning Kita to the table, hard as he’s ever been, Kita is arching against him, also hard, and they’re both rutting against each other, while the secretary stands there, frozen stiff.

“Kita—” Wakatoshi starts, and Kita loosens his vice grip on him, looking down at him with inscrutable golden eyes.

The secretary is  _ still _ there, only they're reduced to a fuzzy presence at the edge of his consciousness now.

Wakatoshi pulls Kita’s ass closer and fumbles at his zipper, tries not to respond to the self-satisfied little smile pulling at Kita’s lips.

“Wait— lube—”

“I stretched before,” Kita says, and Wakatoshi groans into his neck.

This man was going to be the death of him. This man, and Wakatoshi’s inability to refuse him anything.

Kita’s arms and legs tighten and a soft moan spills from his mouth as Wakatoshi enters him in a long, slow thrust, sliding in easy, and Wakatoshi tries not to think of the meeting, of how Kita had sat in his chair with lube dripping from his ass as he gave Wakatoshi a footjob and pondered sales figures, completely unruffled.

This man—

“Harder,” Kita complains, hands raking uselessly against the back of Wakatoshi’s jacket. “Harder, Ushijima-san, I know—” he gasps “—you can do better than that.”

Wakatoshi curses under his breath as he pries Kita’s legs from his hips and folds him in half on the table.

“Ushi—”

Whatever Kita was planning to say gets choked off as Wakatoshi holds him down and fucks him hard, just as hard as he’d been requested. Kita gasps and half-sobs with each deep thrust, an arm flung across his face while he fists himself with his other hand.

Wkatoshi lowers his legs and leans over him, kissing him wet and open-mouthed, muffling each others’ grunts and moans.

“Yes,” Kita mutters, blindly grabbing at Wakatoshi’s tie. “Yes— I’m close— oh, yes, just like that!”

With a few more thrusts, Kita comes, arching off the table, strands of white spilling over his stomach as he trembles and gasps through his release. Wakatoshi pulls out of him and buries his face in Kita’s sweaty chest as he jacks himself, not wanting to finish inside him when he wasn’t wearing a condom, uncomfortably aware that the secretary was probably getting a good eyeful of his dick.

Well, that was probably the least of what they had gotten an eyeful of.

Even as abject mortification settles in, he keeps going, breathing in Kita’s refined cologne and the salt of his skin, his heartbeat, his hands in Wakatoshi’s hair, yanking with just the right amount of force.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Kita murmurs, still out of breath. “So considerate. I wouldn’t have minded you filling me up, you know. I’d just have made you eat me out after.”

Wakatoshi closes his eyes, curses Kita and his goddamned, shameless, filthy mouth, curses the fact that he’s so fucking  _ hot _ for it.

He comes with a muffled grunt, knees barely keeping from buckling as he spills on the plush carpet of the conference room floor.

After a moment of catching their breath, he feels Kita turn to the front of the room. “Close the door behind you, please.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t look to see the secretary hurry out of the door. He does hear the door slam shut.

After a moment of silence, he takes a shaky breath. “I can’t believe we did that.”

Kita hums, one of his hands moving downward to rub soothingly at Wakatoshi’s back. “We very much did. And I can’t help but notice you stayed hard the whole time. Did we discover something today?”

Wakatoshi groans.

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” Kita chuckles, patting Wakatoshi’s back. “I doubt they’ll rat us out. They enjoyed the show after all.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fergie's Tension 😉  
> This fic is directly related to this fantastic art:[ilu caro and rae](https://twitter.com/carohaze/status/1303893509670342658).  
> Happy UshiKita New Year my dear UshiKita villagers!  
> Comments and Kudos very appreciated!!


End file.
